Rain
by SayuraK
Summary: L and Light have been thinking of each other non-stop for the past couple of months, but neither talk about their feelings out loud. What happens when they begin talking in the rain. I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! AND POSSIBLE LEMON, YAOI LATER!-ON HIATUS!-
1. Chapter 1

**A.N-**

**Okay, so I know I haven't worked on my "A Bud Blooms" in a very long time. But I was watching Death Note on my iPod the other day and there was this one part that I was just like this would make an amazing story! So I'm starting a new one....**

**I will try to work on my Fruits Basket Yaoi Fanfic as well, but I'm writing a total of 4 stories at the moment: this one, A Bud Blooms, and two stories that I am personally writing. They don't have anything to do with anime and is more life stuff so I won't put it up here, but if you want me to send it to you, ask and I will try to e-mail it.**

**But, this is a new yaoi I will be working on LXLight. It begins right before L dies, when L is standing outside in the rain talking about bells. Well enjoy :D! **

**P.S the scene on top of the roof with the really heavy rain is were it begins, "Silence"**

**Oh and I don't own Death Note or anything :D  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**L's POV**

The bells, they kept ringing. Loudly, anxiously, annoyingly, impatiently. It was about that time, but why now? Why when I finally made a friend? Why when I had developed these foreign feelings? What were these feelings? What were they?

The rain continued to fall heavily. I stood there, not caring that I was freezing, that I was getting drenched in the cold, icy water. The bells were so distracting. I glanced at the sad sky, it was like the world was crying. The Kira case has yet to be solved, and I was still unable to prove anything. Misa, I'm almost positive she is Kira. But what proof do I have? Light, Light Yagami, I'm almost positive he is pulling the strings as being Kira. As being the brains, as being my mortal enemy. The only reason I have threatened my life for so long. Yet, I wasn't going to tell a soul. I didn't wish for Light to die, or even to go to prison. I wanted him close by...I wanted him with me...I wanted his company...

I wanted...him.

And I know I was being completely idiotic. A man with another man? How could that even be possible? And Light Yagami on top of that. He was very attractive, with his brown hair and brown eyes, well built body, and his intelligence and charm made him more irresistible. and I have fallen for my mortal enemy, the reason I was about to die. what was wrong with me? Why did this happen to me.

I suddenly felt someones presence, I glanced slowly to the left to see Light standing under the protection of a small roof. He said something, I saw this lip move. His lips stopped moving, I motioned that I couldn't hear him. He repeated it again, more loudly this time. I still couldn't her him and repeated the motion. He forfeited to the rain and left the protection of the roof. He walked towards me, trying to protect his face from the violent rain.

He stopped ten feet away from me, he sighed.

"What are you doing ,Ryuzaki?" he asked.

I turned my head towards the ceiling, looking down. I didn't want to see his face, it made it harder for me to resist the thoughts running through my head.

"Oh," I paused for half a second before I continued, "I'm not doing anything in particular, it's just...I hear the bell"

"The bell?"

"Yes, the sound of the bell has been unusually loud today."

Light looked around, trying to see if his ears were lying to him or if I was just being psycho, "Hm? I don't hear anything."

"Really?" I asked, "You can't hear it? It's been ringing non-stop all day. I find it _very _distracting. I wonder if it's a church, maybe a wedding or perhaps a..."

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?" Light questioned, "Come on, cut it out. Let's get back inside."

I looked down at the ceiling once again, "I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

Light gently motioned his head towards one side and looked puzzled, after a couple seconds of silence he spoke again.

"You know you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There would be no end of my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes," I began, "I would say that is a fair assessment, but...I could say the same about you..."

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?"

I motioned my head towards Light again, "Tell me Light, from the moment you were born has there ever been a point where you've actually told the truth?"

Then the world got quiet, I waited patiently for Light's answer. I stared into his eyes, trying to unravel the mysterious Light Yagami, hoping to make him break.

"Where is this coming from Ryuzaki?" he asked, "I do admit I do stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who has never had to tell a lie, and it wouldn't be easy. Human beings aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscience effort to be careful to not tell a lie that could hurt others.....That's my answer."

I thought for a moment before replying, I looked away from him.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," I still felt his eyes staring at me though, "Let's go back inside,we're both drenched."

"Yeah..."

**Light's POV**

What was that all about? Why was L acting so weird? Did he know? Did he know he was about to die? I looked at him. He was incredibly thin for someone who's diet was cakes and sweets. He looked so tired, such dark black circles underneath his eyes. He was completely soaked, his hair dripping water everywhere he went. He looked so sad. It made me kind of feel sorry.

Would I miss him? L. What kind of relationship did we have? Was it truly a friendship? Yeah, he did consider me the first friend he has ever had, but lately something awkward has been running through my mind. I didn't know if it was my hormones and I just happened to be seeing him way to much, but I've been having...dirty thoughts...seeing him...naked...yeah I did see him naked a couple of times on accident when we were cuffed together, but I wasn't staring attentively** (I think I used the wrong word...)** at him. I've been...not myself lately...seeing him as a possible....lover....what was wrong with me?

I continued to dry myself off with the towel while seating on the stairs. L was right behind me standing up and drying himself off.

I began wiping off my head and neck when L walked towards me, his wet shoes making sounds.

"Well," he began, "that was certainly an unpleasant outing."

I gave a slight laugh, "It's your own fault. I mean what did you expect?"

"You're right, sorry," he spoke quickly. I didn't see him, but he walked quickly towards me and took his towel off his head.

He picked up my foot, I was shocked for a second.

"What are you doing?" I questioned with slight panic in my voice.

He looked up at me, "I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway."

"Look, it's fine," I tried to keep my voice calm, "You don't have to do that."

"I can give you a massage as well, it's the least I can do to atone for my sins. I'm actually pretty good at this."

I gave up, "Find, do what you want."

"Alright," he then begin wiping my foot and then he pressed hard into it.

I grunted a little, "Hey!"

"You'll get used to it," he replied calmly. Then he just stood still, the water in his hair dripped onto my leg.

I lifted up my towel and began wiping his hair, "Here, you're still soaked."

He moved again, resuming my promised massage, "I'm sorry."

He continued to massage my feet, he was right, he was good at this. We stayed like this for a while, I felt so peaceful. I forgot everything, all that mattered was him and me, in this room, together. I looked at his face, he looked sad, down. I reached towards his face. I held his chin between my fingers and lifted his head.

"Huh?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes and inclined my head towards his. I gently placed my lips against his, kissing him ever so lightly.

I then backed out, and looked at his face, expecting to see shock and surprise. And I did, but It wasn't like he was angry. He just looked puzzled. Yet he didn't move, so I went in again, this time when our lips met, I implied a little more force. His lips stayed there, just being there. I didn't care. I was kissing L, the man that has possessed my mind for the last couple of months.

I let go of his chin and took both hands and placed both of them on his face. I pulled it closer towards me, then I finally got a reaction. His lips began moving in sync with mine, they began their needy search. They were wanting more. I broke apart with him for a moment for a gasp of breath, but he placed his hands on my face and violently pulled my face against his.

His lips were hot, I felt nothing but warmth emit from his body. I was so happy, nothing could be better than this...

After a while, we both parted away from each other and looked in each others eyes...

"It'll be lonely won't it?" L spoke lightly...

"Hm?" I was confused by his words, what was he talking about?

"You and I will be parting away very soon..."

And it struck me, I got up and ran. I ran towards the stairs and through many doors. I don't know what L must have been thinking but I didn't care right now, I must save him.

"REEENNNN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I was on a floor very far from L.

She appeared quickly, "Yes, Light Yagami?"

"Don't kill L! I'll admit to being Kira!"

And surprise struck her face, and I had no thoughts but to save L's life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, hope it was good! It was hard trying to get the scenes down, I had to watch it on my iPod and write lol.**

**but...**

**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE NICE!!! THANKS LOADS!!!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N-**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!!!!!**

**Okay, thank you very much for much to the people that reviewed and the people that added it onto their story alert and favorite and stuff :D  
Also, I am currently on Fall Break, but it is almost over. So after the 12th I won't be able to post this fast, and I will be working on my other stories too so, yeah. But enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**L's POV **

He was kissing me, I was shocked. My head couldn't register that Light Yagami, the man that filled my mind for the past couple of months was kissing me. My lips did not react, because this could not be real. But his lips kept going, I didn't know what to do? Should I react?

I finally gave up, and reacted. I moved my lips with his. Our lips moved in sync and...I felt so ecstatic. there was nothing better than this. I couldn't believe it. I moved my lips eagerly, hungrily, greedily, wanting more. I kept going, not wanting to break apart. His hands on face started pulling my face back, our lips breaking apart. No. No, I didn't want this to stop. I took my hands and grabbed his face, I pulled it violently towards me. He seemed a bit shock but I didn't care. I wanted this, I wanted his warmth. I wanted to show him how much I liked him before I died...

We continued like this for a while, but I had to stop. I had to. If I didn't, I wouldn't want to die. I wouldn't want to get up and leave, I wouldn't want to continue the Kira case, I would have wanted to run away with Light. I would try to run away from my fate from dying. I had to stop, I couldn't just give up on the Kira case. I couldn't just run away with Light, I couldn't....could I?

We both began to pull away from each other, I could feel his eyes looking into mine. I looked up into his too, but it was so hard...

I began speaking very lightly, "It'll be lonely won't it?"

Light's face automatically got confused, "Hm?"

"You and I will be parting away very soon..." and without another word, Light got up and ran. I didn't follow him, I had no energy. And even if I did, I would follow him and tell him to run away with me. But fate wouldn't change would it? I had to die. What other choice did I have?

I sat there for maybe three minutes, than I slowly got up. I was lifeless, I felt like I had already died...was there anyway to prevent fate? To try and live longer? Was there? How was I going to die? But then, what human actually knows the procedure of their death, aside form suicide? Was there anyway? Was there anyway for me to live a little longer to tell Light might true feelings? Was there?

Yes, there was.

I quickened my pace and began running towards the control room, where the other inspectors were. I thought about my plan, would it work? Would it prevent fate from happening?

When I got into the control room, everyone looked at me. I was out of breath and still wet from the rain. I took one quick glance around the room, Light wasn't in here. Where could he have gone?

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" Light's father asked.

I looked down, I didn't want to see anyone's face when I said this...

Then I heard rushing steps behind me, someone was running. And running towards the room. I turned around and saw off through the distance Light running towards me. I turned my body completely towards him, not knowing why. Was I hoping that he would grab me and run off? Was I hoping that he would hug me tightly and say, 'Everything is going to be alright, you're not going to die'. What was I hoping for?

He stopped running 7 feet away from me, he slowed his pace down to a walk. He walked right next to me and stopped.

"E-Everyone..." he was stuttering, "I have something to say..."

All eyes were on his gorgeous face, they waited, I waited. I could feel the tension building in the room...

"I.....I'm....Ki-"

I quickly tackled him, I knew what he was about to do. He was about to finally admit to being Kira. But why? Why did he want to admit it? The only person that truly probably knew or suspected him the most was none other than me. And I wasn't going to tell anybody. I was going to tell everyone that I gave up on this investigation. That I was through risking my life for a case that was making no progress. But what was he doing? Why was he doing it?

I had him pinned down, our bodies touching each other. I looked at him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered, so that only Light would hear.

"I...I can't let you die L..." he replied. My heart stopped. What did he mean? How was admitting to this going to prevent my death? But most importantly, how did he know? And was he preventing it? Was he protecting me because he cared about me?

After another 20 seconds, I whispered, "Don't worry. Just play along, I'll take care of it."

He gave a small nod, as his eyes watered. I got off of him slowly, but he continued laying on the floor. I saw a tear come down his cheek.

I patted myself off, and looked up. All eyes were on me. My brain worked fast.

"Sorry bout that. I fell," I said, though no one sound convinced, "Light was just about to say we have just thought of a plan that we were hoping to take into action."

The tension slowly lifted and Matsuda was the one that asked, "What's the plan then?"

I turned around to see Light still laying on the floor, he caught my eye and began trying to get up. I turned back around.

"We thought that we would cancel the investigation and see what would happen. We would do a broadcast about how the government gave up and how the Kira case is no longer being pursued. We will see if Kira would to anything publicly or if he would react at all. He might just keep wanting to pursue this just to bother the police or the government."

Everyone looked stunned. I knew they weren't expecting me or Light to have come up with a plan like that. But I couldn't think of anything that was easier to pass than this.

"What are you talking about!" Matsuda complained.

"Yes, I agree!" Aizawa said.

"Calm down," Soichiro Yagami said, then he turned to face me, "L, Light, I know you guys make most of the big decisions for the investigation but why would you guys think of a plan like that? That's going to make the public think that Kira has won, that the Japanese police force has just given up."

"Soichiro-san, it is merely an experiment. We haven't tried anything like this, and the investigation hasn't made vast improvements in a long time," I calmly replied.

"But earlier you suspected Misa-chan again!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"I have ruled her out through many complications," I responded, I was getting tired of this, "Seriously, Light-kun and I have both thought about this and has decided it was a good decision. We get a rest, while still working on the investigation at the same time. I'll still be here inside the building though monitoring any actions that could be involved with Kira."

They all stood still, I know the plan was sounding appealing to them. I heard Light get up on his feet and he was next to me in a few seconds. I turned to look at him, his eyes no longer had tears in them, but he had his poker face on.

"Everyone, I know this offer sounds very tempting to take, because we should all take it. We all want, we all _need _a break. And it is a good experiment."

"Yes, there is a 82.3% chance Kira will react. And there is a 77.5% chance his reaction will help us identify him," i added.

We stood in silence, I knew that the rest of the investigation team was taking this into deep thought. They would say yes, there was a 94.3% chance all of them would. They kept thinking though, their faces blank.

Finally, Soichiro sighed and said, "Very well. I'll agree to this, but Ryuzaki-san, you will still be monitoring all the actions?"

"Yes, and it should be between 2 weeks to a month, only."

Matsuda's face quickly became angry, "A month?! That is way to long Ryuzaki-san!"

"Don't worry Matsuda, it will only depend if Kira has reaction or not."

He calmed down again, then he added, "Fine, I agree."

The others (aside from Soichiro) nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, well everyone gather your belongings and you can leave as soon as you want. But it still is raining madly, so you might want to wait a while," I addressed.

I turned around to face Light, he hadn't moved a muscle since he spoke. His face appeared blank but I knew he was deep in thought. We couldn't talk here, there were to many people here.

I walked over to the main computer and hit the communication button.

"Watari, you can have a break as well," I paused and waited for his response.

"That's very kind of you but I can stay with you if you want," he replied.

"No, get some rest. You need a break from me anyways."

"Thank you ,sir. That is very kind of you. I will call you when I am about to depart and tell you were I will be heading to."

"Okay," I merely responded and quickly walked back towards Light very quickly.

When I reached him, he was practically in the same state. His face was still blank, but then he looked like he was about to burst out crying any moment. I grabbed his wrist.

"If anyone needs me," I addressed the rest of the team, "you may call me during your break and I will frequently keep you updated. Soichiro-san I will be talking to Light for a while and supply him a way home, so you don't have to wait for him."

I didn't wait for Soichiro's answer, I merely dragged Light out of the room with me. I was walking very fast, almost at a running speed, but Light didn't say anything, he just followed. He was as still as a statue.

I dragged him up many stairs and we stopped on one of the floors that had a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bed room. A little house. I opened the door and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. I let go of his arm and moved away from him. I sat down on the couch opposite from where Light was standing.

I waited patiently, I knew it wasn't smart to try and hurry anything. I waited. A minute past, then two, three...

Ring. Ring.

I opened my cellphone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Everyone has left and I will be making my way to England in about 15 minutes in a jet. If you need me please call," Watari said through the phone, "I'll send people to bring you food everyday."

"Thank you, Watari. Enjoy your trip to England," I shut the phone at that.

I looked back at Light, he still hadn't moved a muscle. I set my phone on the couch and walked over to Light. I took a hold of his hands and looked at him in the eyes. He was crying.

I wanted to cry to. Seeing him cry, just looked painful. What was wrong? Why was he just crying? I didn't want to be rude and asked, but if he didn't stop, I would start crying to. I didn't want to see Light sad...I wanted him to be happy...

He freed one of his hands to wipe away the tears, then he kept it there. I wanted to say something, but what could I?

Then, without warning, Light suddenly grabbed my face and and started kissing me again. But this time his lips more more demanding. They merely went on a hungry search. He was kissing me so violently, yet, I felt warmth. I kissed him back. Then I suddenly felt his tongue come out of his mouth and go over my lips. I've never been kissed by anyone asides from Light, but I knew what to do. I opened my mouth and Light's tongue attacked the inside of my mouth. His tongue went everywhere, and my tongue responded. I went into his mouth and explored it as well. I was getting hot, and my knees were shaking...

I fell back onto the couch and Light followed, but our lips never fell apart from each other...

Then he suddenly slowed down, his tongue retreated back into his own mouth and his lips stopped moving. He lifted his hands off of my face and pulled his face down and into my chest. I felt his hands on both sides of my torso. He started crying again.

I lift my upper body onto the arm rest, my body now at an angle. I looked down at Light, his hair was a mess but that was all I could see. He hid his face deep within my white t-shirt, sobbing.

I took my hand and began brushing his hair, "Light...what's wrong?"

He didn't respond for a while. Then he began muttering something, but it was inaudible.

I kept stroking his hair, "Light, speak up."

He finally looked up, his eyes red and puffy, his face looked completely dark. His angelic face looked so broken and sad.

"L-san, kill me...." he began. I was shocked, did he really think I was going to?

"Light, I can't do that..." I whispered.

Tears were still coming from his eyes, "L...you have to....I'm....I'm Kira..."

He shoved his face back into my shirt again, "I know Light...I've known for a while...But I won't kill you. I can't..."

He looked up again, but very slowly, "L, but don't you hate me? Didn't you think that Kira...that Kira did not deserve to live? That no human being that committed such mass murder...that did what I did...should live?"

I paused, I had to think about my answer, before I said the wrong thing.

"Light," I began, after a while, "I did say that, but that was before...I suspected you for a long time but...it's just...I haven't been able to...I just began to...I..."

I couldn't tell him...why? Didn't we already kiss? Weren't my feelings towards him obvious?

"I.." I tried again, "I've been...I've been thinking about you non-stop Light...I really like you...and...it's the first time I felt this way about somebody...I really care about you Light..I don't want to kill you...I don't want you dead or away from me...I want you."

Light's face was in complete shock, he was no longer crying. He just looked at me in surprise, I couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was happy...

"L..." he whispered.

I looked down into his eyes, his warm brown eyes...

"L...you have to...if you don't...Ren will kill you..."

I had no clue about what Ren had to do with this but it didn't matter.

"Then let her kill me...I refuse to loose you."

Light's face expressed even more shock. I gently touched his face with my right hand, his skin was so soft and beautiful...his angelic face looked broken, but still so beautiful...

"L..."he began, but he couldn't finish. He merely sat there looking into my eyes.

"Light, explain to me..."

He turned to look down at my shirt and didn't want to lift up his head. I dropped my hand. He didn't look me in the eye or even seem to have known that most of his body weight was on me, but he talked.

"Ren, she cares deeply for Misa. So today, when I asked if we could kill Kira and everyone said yes, she knew sooner or later Misa would be found with the notebook. That she would have been killed by you for being Kira. So she knew I was trying to get her to kill you...but then...in the rain..." he stopped at that.

I didn't move, and neither did he. Did he not know that there was a simple solution to this?

"Light ther-" he cut me off.

"L!" his voice was loud, he lifted his face and looked at me. Tears were streaming down his face again, "L, I really like you! I...I haven't been able to get you out of my head for the past couple of months! And you returning my feelings makes me really happy...but...I can't let you die....I don't want to see you dead...I would rather you kill me by your hands then to know that you died because of what I did...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have told Ren that....I shouldn't have...L...L, I think I love you!"

And everything stood still. Nothing moved, no noise could be heard. Even the rain was inaudible, and everything besides Light's face was a blur. My world suddenly consisted of nothing but Light Yagami.

I lifted my hand up and touched his face. He was out of breath, and his eyes couldn't move away from mine, as mine couldn't from his.

"I...I'm really glad to hear that Light."

He closed his eyes, and grabbed my hand that was on his face. He kissed my hand and then pushed it towards his face again.

"So, L...will you?"

"Will I what?" I was confused? Will I love him too?

"Will you kill me by this hand," he indicated the hand he was grabbing

I then couldn't help but giggle, yet Light didn't get angry. He just waited calmly for my reasoning behind my giggle.

"Light," I began, "it's simple. We can both live, but I have to talk to Ren."

"How?" he questioned. How did somebody who was usually a genius suddenly become so clueless?

"You'll see."

I slowly got off the couch, making sure not to move Light to much. I walked towards the entrance into the kitchen and screamed, REN!

She came after a while, and didn't look to pleasant at all.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" she said coldly.

"Light just informed me of what you were going to do," I responded.

"Yes, but unfortunately some weird actions cause me to take a short break, but I can do it right now."

"NO!" I heard Light scream from the couch. He got up and walked next to me. He got onto his knees and bowed down to Ren, "Please Ren, spare my life instead of killing L!"

Ren merely looked at Light like he was a bug on the floor.

"Light, it's okay. I won't have to die," I said and helped him up.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that ,L?" Ren questioned.

"Simple, I'll some how cancel the investigation or direct my attention to someone else and claim they are my suspect. I am head of this investigation and ,usually, whatever comes out of my mouth is usually what the rest of the team believes. I will make sure Misa will not die and then you will not have to kill me or Light."

She paused, thinking about my plan.

"But why are you not wanting him dead any more Light Yagami?" she asked.

"I care about him..." he replied quietly, "Please....don't kill him...please..."

She turned back to me, "Very well then. But go back on your word L, and your name will be written in my death note, and your death will be the most painful death you can ever imagine."

"I will not, but I thank you for the warning," I calmly replied. She left at this.

I looked at Light's face. His face looked more calm but still tense at the same time. I grabbed both of his hands and pulled him towards me.

"Light, everything is going to be okay..."

He still didn't look assured but he leaned towards me, "Okay...but I'm really sorry L..."

"It's okay...but I have a question."

He backed up and looked into my face, "Yes?"

"I was wondering whether or not you would want to spend our little break from the investigation with me..."

His face suddenly was filled with happiness, "Of course L!"

"You can call me Lawliet, that's my real name."

He looked surprised and curious at the same time at my statement, "You trust me enough to tell me your real name? Aren't you scared of me killing you?"

"Would you?" I asked.

"No," he said and he placed his arms around me, "I...I love you..."

He gave me a little kiss and I smiled at him.

"Then I'm okay."

_And if I die soon, I wouldn't mind it being by you..._ I thought.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to be detailed, but I don't want to hold back the plot..so yeah...hope you enjoyed it!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/ALERT (or whatever it's called :D) THEY MEAN LOADS!**

**THANKS BUNCHS!**

**-Sayura K.  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N-**

**So I've been getting alerts and favorites, and all that good stuff :D so thank you very much!!!!! And if you have any ideas you think you want me to write, tell me! But I kinda already plan out what is going to happen, so the outcome won't be different. No spoilers about my story though sorry :D you'll have to read to find out what happens! (And sorry I don't up date a lot, high school is kicking my ass right now..lol)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Light's POV**

I felt pure happiness, an unknown feeling. I never felt like this before, I felt as if, I was God. That nothing could bring me down, that nothing could interfere with such pureness. No words could describe this.

But, why was I so happy?

Why was I so happy from, what? This foreign feeling, it was completely a mystery to me. I don't understand...four hours ago, I would have been planning what my next step to playing this complicated game with L was going to be, but right now...I felt nothing but happiness as I stared at him going through the kitchen, attempting to find us something to eat.

I quietly sat down and observed L's every movement, his thin, slim hips hidden beneath those large jeans he wore. His well, skinny body under the extremely large t-shirt. I wanted to see his actually body shape...I wanted to see him...naked...

"Lawliet," I began and he looked up at me, "Why don't we just go out to eat? My treat."

He stopped going through the kitchen and stood still and looked at me. He thought for maybe 12 seconds before responding.

"I guess that'd be a good idea. I don't think I can make any food aside from sweets anyways."

I laughed lightly at this and got up, "Well it's settle then. I'll take you to a nice restaurant then."

He looked at me with his unreadable eyes and spoke again, "That's nice of you."

He smiled at me in return and I walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and he did as well. When I got to him, I took both of his hands into mine and held them tightly. I then kissed him gently on the forehead. I held my lips there for 20 seconds before backing up, and I believe I saw a tint of red in L's extremely pale cheeks. I laughed again at this, he was so adorable.

"Let me check myself in the bathroom, then I'll be ready," I announced.

"Okay," was all he said and he let go of my hands slowly. He went to go wait on the couch for me as I headed towards the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror. My eyes were still slightly red and a little puffy from when I was crying and my hair was slightly a mess. I attempted to fix my hair and I splashed some water onto my face. I looked up again and fixed my clothes. I felt extremely self-conscious.

I finally felt decent enough to exit the bathroom, and I found him still waiting on the couch, deep in thought.

"Well, I'm all set," I said.

He broke out of his train of thought and jumped up off the couch. I walked over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He blushed slightly and I gave a small laugh. He was so cute.

We left the building and caught a cab. We didn't talk much, but I didn't mind it. Having him next to me made me happy enough. We ended up eating at a nice Japanese style restaurant. As we entered the door, the hostess seated us at a small table and smiled brilliantly at me. I ignored her and glanced at Lawliet, while he was starting attentively at the menu. I picked mine up and began conversation.

"So, did you just want some dessert?" I questioned.

"No, I think I'll actually have some food today," he replied.

I laughed lightly at this and set my menu down on the table, and he surprisingly followed suite. I looked into his dark eyes, and he stared right back at me. I started to smile and and he did as well.

"Hello," our waitress came and she had an extremely annoying high pitched voice, ugly dyed brown hair, boobs that obviously she got from surgery, and extremely messed up looking teeth. "What can I get you guys?"

Her attempt to flirt with me disgusted me, "I'll take a cold sweet jasmine tea please."

She wrote it down, "What else can I get for you?"

"A bowl of miso soup, the rainbow sushi platter as an appetizer, first," I calmly replied, "What did you want to drink Lawliet?"

He was sitting in his awkward position, and was fiddling with a strand of hair, "I'll take a peach tea, and could you put extra sugar in it for me? And some miso soup for me as well."

She looked annoyed that Lawliet was there, but wrote it down. "Is that all for you two tonight?"

"No," I said in a almost rude voice, "We're still debating about our main course."

"Okay," she looked at me with a flirtatious smile, I felt like I was going to vomit. She walked away.

"So, did you want steak or fish or lobster or what?" I asked L politely with a smile on my face.

I saw him smile slightly as well before he replied, "How about steak and lobster?"

I laughed lightly, "Of course, whatever you want."

I fought the urge to kiss him right there or to hold his hand. But then people couldn't really see us, each table was set away from the rest, were every table had it's own privacy. But then again, I didn't really want to try anything out here with him, he might not have appreciated it.

The waitress came back and set down our drinks and our soup.

"Have you decided yet, sir?" she asked, even though she seemed to speaking more towards me then to us.

"Yes, we would like the steak and lobster special, and can we have two slices of strawberry cake and a strawberry drink special as our dessert."

She quickly wrote everything down and picked up our menus, "Okay, you're order will be ready shortly," she said and she looked at me with lustful eyes.I snickered and I'm pretty sure she heard me, oh well.

"I thought you weren't particularly fond of sweets, Light-san."

"I like them, not as much as you of course, but I enjoy them," I replied and I stared at him with the same eyes our ugly big-boobed waitress gave us.

He seemed to notice them and he giggle slightly, "Okay, but I think the waitress would appreciate it if you should a little more warmth towards her and paid attention to her."

"I'd rather not," I kidded. We both laughed at this as soon as our waitress returned. She set down our sushi platter and eyed me once again. Does she not get the picture? She even hesitated about leaving, which even agitated me more.

"So, Lawliet," I began and our waitress finally got the picture and left, "I really wish she would just leave or something."

He laughed at this, "I think it's kind of adorable."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"No I mean, you getting mad because you're getting hit on on our 'date'," he replied. He said it without getting shy about it or anything and I felt warmth come through my body.I took my left hand and reached under the table and searched for L's hand. I found it and squeezed

it for a few moments before letting it go again. His face or eyes didn't show any expression, but then he smiled at me. He was adorable.

Our waitress returned with our food, this time leaving began eating and he began conversation.

"So, Light-san, what else did you want to do for these few weeks?"

"I don't really care, as long as it's with you," I said. He blushed a little and continued picking at his food.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, "I jsut remembered I was supposed to call my dad. He's expecting me home anytime now."

He finished swallowing his steak before replying to me, "Do you want me to call him right now?"

"No," I said in a lower voice, "I can after our date."

He smiled warmly at me and I returned it with a smile of my own. We both then laughed and continued eating.

"But how are you planning to get rid of the investigation?" I questioned L, as we both ate calmly.

"Simple, if the Kira actions don't happen anymore, there won't be a need to actualy investigate it."

I hesitated. I had to stop using the Death Note, of course I knew this but all the rules made this complicated.

"But then," L began speaking again, and I looked up at him, "will it be complicated about not using the Death Note for you?"

I nodded my head, "Don't worry about it, I'll find a way."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back and continued eating his food. Our waitress came back once again this time with our two cakes and our drink special.

"Here you go," she said as she set it all down in the middle of the , she didn't leave instead she stood there facing me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, trying my hardest not to be rude.

She leaned down to exposed her boobs at me and began whispering into my ear, "Here's my number. I get off in half an hour. Ditch him and we can go to a love hotel tonight," she said this and slipped a piece of paper onto my lap. She was a little to close to my groin, and I fought the urge to kick her.

She straightened herself back out and then walked away, attempting to shake the little ass that she had.

I turned to look at Lawliet, and he was just laughing. He had already begun to eat his cake and he paused just to laugh at me. I looked at him, wondering why I wasn't mad.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

"Sorry," he began saying in between his laughs, "I just found her attempt quite amusing."

I laughed in on him and began eating my cake as well. It was really sweet, a little to sweet for my liking, but I still ate it.

"Wow," Lawliet began as he finally stopped laughing, "So, are you going to ditch me and go with her to a love hotel?"

I laughe lightly at his joke, "No, I"d rather not."

He laughed once again and finished his cake. I only ate half of mine but pushed it towards him to finish it. He finished it within 2 minutes and hesitated looking at the drink.

"Did you want any?" he asked.

"No you can have it."

He pulled it towards me and I merely watched him drink it.

Our waitress returned, still attempting to show her boobs off to me and ask, "Did you guys need anything else?"

Her flirtatious voice was irritating, "No, just bring me the check and we'll be set to leave."

She smiled at me, showing off her ugly teeth, and walked away.

I sighed, and I heard Lawliet finish his drink with a finishing slurp.

"She just doesn't know when to give up does she?" he questioned.

"I guess not," I laughed.

"Well, let me see if I can help that."

I looked towards him only to see him sliding towards me on the booth. When he go to me, he attacked me with his lips. His lips tasting like strawberries, were warm and wet. He messily kissed me and I kissed him back. I opened my mouth for a fraction of a second and his tongue went in and he began massaging my tongue with his. My tongue left my mouth and went into his and he began sucking on it. I moaned a little and I felt him smile a little. He moved towards me even more, now sitting in my lap, his legs straddling my hips. It must have been uncomfortable for him, but evidently he didn't care the less bit. I set my hands on his back and he took one of his hands and began running it through my hair.

It was such a hot, messy make-out session, but I didn't care. And it wouldn't have ended if the waitress didn't almost scream and throw the check at us, barely missing Lawliet's head. We both looked up and laughed. I set some money on the table and he got up off of me.

"Well, I think she won't be bothering you any more," L joked.

"I hope not."

He stood up and patted himself down.

"How about we head back to the building?" L suggested.

"Of course," I said with a sly smile.

He laughed.

* * *

We calmly walked into the apartment and I decided to take a shower. L merely nodded okay before going to the frig to look for more strawberries to eat. I laughed at this and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the running water. It felt nice against my body. I showered quickly and then stepped out. I put dressed and then walked into the living room.

L was sitting there eating strawberries. He was watching some soap opera and he looked like he was really into it. I sat next to him on the couch and watched him eat. His mouth ate the strawberries delicately and I was jealous of those strawberries being able to come in contact with his gorgeous, pink lips.

"You can go shower now," I said.

"Okay," was all he said and he set the strawberries down and jumped up. He gave me kiss, and I didn't want his lips to leave mine. He ran his tongue across my lips and as soon as I opened my mouth to let them in, he turned around and walked towards the bathroom. He was such a tease.

I then noticed that I forgot my cell phone on the counter in the bathroom. I walked over to the bathroom to find the door unlocked. I already heard water running, so I opened the door up a little bit.

"L, I'm just grabbing my phone real quick."

"Okay," he said over the running water.

I picked up my phone and was about to leave, but then I got curious. I set my phone back on the counter and stripped myself of clothes silently. L must have not heard me because he didn't say anything and he continued washing. I opened the door into the shower and looked at him.

I was hypnotized. L had a beautiful pale body, and he had well built arms, legs, and abs. He was really beautiful all over but what caught my attention the most was his cock. His cock was at least 8 or 9 inches, and it was thick ,too. I was in a trance.

"Light-san," L began, and I looked up, "it's kind of cold with the door open. You can step in too."

I stepped inside the shower and closed the sliding door behind me. We were kind of crammed inside the shower but neither of us minded. His body had some soap on it and his hair looked as if he had already washed it. He attempted to rinse himself off, but then I pushed him towards the wall and attacked him with my lips. It was very wet and hot. There was the noise of skin slapping and our dicks were grinding against each other. Our tongues were inside each others mouth and my arms were traveling and exploring L's beautiful body.

I moved my hands around his well curved back, and then onto his abs. He had a beautiful six-pack and I couldn't help but massage them. I felt his hands playing with my back as well and then he moved to the front of my body. He kept moving lower and lower until I felt his hands on my dick.

He began stroking my length and my lips left his as I moaned. It felt so _good. _His lips went towards mine again and his hands left my dick and was now tickling and playing with my balls. I moaned even though he was kissing me. I felt myself get hard and I could also feel L's dick poking me. I wanted him so badly right now.

He continued playing with my dick and balls, and I couldn't stand it.

"L...please...just fuck me," I moaned out.

L suddenly stopped, right when I was about to orgasm. I looked at his face and he was smiling at me.

"Not here," he began, "Let's go to the bed."

I moaned in pain due to the fact my dick was begging to cum. But L had already began kissing me again and was now leading us out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and yes I had to leave it off like that! Lol, I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I was really into this part as well. But expect some more chapters soon because it's almost summer break! But I'll be in Taiwan visiting family, but hopefully I'll be able to access a computer there too!**

**And yes, if you hadn't figured out Light is the uke and L is seme.**

**Hope you enjoyed! REVEIW! FAAVORITE! AND WHATEVER PLEASE!**

**Thanks lots!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.-**

**Well, enjoy! But this is my first actual lemon scene, so criticism please!  
**

**

* * *

**

**L's POV**

It was so heated and wet. I felt his tongue trying to battle for dominance in my mouth. Ha, like I was going to give up. I pushed him through the living room and into the bedroom. We hit so many things, but our bodies felt nothing but urge to hurry up and satisfy our lust. We were already both naked, so I just pushed him onto the bed.

He laid down flat, and our lips finally parted. I examined his beautiful body; his 6-pack, his toned chest and arms, his beautiful legs, and of course, his dick. His penis was probably around 7 inches, and was a decent size. It was standing up and I knew it was probably painfully hard. He was so beautiful and his body was so entrancing, if my own dick wasn't so hard, I could have probably just stared at his body the whole night.

I brought my lips down to kiss the tip of his dick, earning a nice moan from Light. I laughed at this and simply kissed it again and began licking it. He started bucking his hips, demanding more. I enjoyed teasing him, and I placed my hands on his hips to prevent the bucking, though he was putting up quite a fight. I continued to lick and kiss the tip before doing anything else.

"Lawliet.." he moaned, begging and pleading for me to do more than just play with the tip of his aching member, but I felt myself get harder from hearing my name being said in such a sexy way.

I finally decided to take his dick into my mouth, earning a nice moan from my lover. I sucked teasingly at the tip and then ran my tongue against the pulsing vein. I grazed my teeth lightly against it as he continued moaning in pleasure. His sexy voice making my dick get harder and harder, as I continued to pleasure him.

"Ahhh! Lawliet, you're so good at this.." he moaned.

I took my right hand and began rolling his tense balls in my palms, earning another moan. I could feel his whole body tense, then he screamed my name with such passion, I felt as if I was about to cum.

"Ahhhh.." he moaned as the last drops of cum came. I drank every single last drop of it, not wanting to waste one bit of it. I released my mouth from his dick, which he groaned in protest.

"Hmph, you came fast," I said with a smirk.

I looked up at his face. His eyes were half closed, and there was a slight trail of drool from his mouth; his hair was already a mess and there was nothing but full blown lust in his brown eyes.

"You look so fucking sexy," I said, right before I began attacking his lips once more. I immediately put my tongue into his mouth as we began another brutal make-out session. The inside of his mouth was warm and moist. Our tongues battled each other as he began taking his hands and exploring every single inch of my body. He began with my back and then began trailing downwards with one hand, I felt his hand grab my ass.

"Hmm, kinky?" I moaned when we took a quick breath.

"That's how I like my sex," he said without any shame. His eyes were nothing but lust, and I had no doubt mine were completely the same. I attacked his mouth again, wanting to do nothing but touch him.

His other hand went down to my ass as well, and he cupped my ass. I wanted to pound into him right now.

I left his mouth and began trailing down his body. I sucked and licked at his neck, right before I bit down hard, earning a nice moan from him. I continued down, after I made sure it was a nice mark that would last for a few days. I began making my way down his hot body slowly, wanting to torture Light more. His breathing was fast, and I knew he was impatient, and whenever he was impatient he didn't hesitate to display it.

"Lawliet..." he moaned, "Hurry up...I want you...-AH!"

He yelped a little when I latched my mouth onto his perk little pink nipple. I traced circles around it with my wet tongue then took it in between my teeth, earning another yelp from my lover. I took his nipple and began pulling it gently between my teeth, wanting Light to _beg _me to hurry and take him.

"Ahhhh, Lawliet,..."

His slutty body was reacting well, his dick was once again hard and there was a nice amount of precum coming out.

I gave his nipple one last suck before forming a trail of saliva to his other nipple, and torturing it the same way. Light attempted to create friction for his painfully hard, aching dick. I made sure to give him none, being the sadist that I was.

Once I felt like his nipples had enough torture, I lifted my face away from his body and pulled myself to the head of the bed, sitting with my upper body against the head board.

"Lawliet..."Light moaned again in a sexy voice, he just couldn't keep my name out of his mouth could he?

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I questioned in a tone just dripping with sex.

"Yes..."

"Tell me what you want, Light," I said while I moved my face towards his. I chewed and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Or how am I going to know how to make you feel really good?" I moaned into his ear, driving him insane.

He wanted to touch me so bad, and I knew he did. But he was also slightly enjoying this foreplay.

"I want you to fuck me hard with your big dick Lawliet," he moaned.

I chuckled a little.

"Do you want it doggy style? Or do you want to ride me? Or what Light?" I said while I kissed his jaw line. I took my hands and groped his ass and then just trailed his ass cheeks lightly with my fingers.

"Ahh," his mind was being over clouded by his hormones, not knowing how or better yet what to reply.

"I don't care," he finally mustered, "I just want you to pound into me and not stop."

I chuckled again and retreated back to my position against the head board.

"You're such a little slut."

He moaned in agreement.

"Stretch yourself for me," I said in a calm voice.

He groaned but then began complying. He spread his legs and began sucking on three of his fingers. He decided to tease me and began moaning and put on such a seductive look on his face, I was about to just fuck him raw. After his fingers were coated with a good amount of his saliva, he slipped one finger into his virgin hole.

It had to be the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. He stretched himself nicely and was scissoring his fingers in his hole. His face was so slutty and so fucking hot, I had to fight myself not to just fuck him right then. He kept sliding his fingers in and out, in and out, moaning. He began moving up and down on them and I knew he hit his own prostate when he closed his eyes and a sexy noise escaped those cute pink lips.

"Open your legs up more," I demanded and he did.

I had the perfect view of his fingers going in and out of his body, and his tight balls and hard dick looking like they were about to burst. I licked my lips, not being able to wait much longer to devour the hot sexy thing that was in front of my very eyes.

"That's enough," I said and he pulled his fingers out, a little 'plop!' sound forming when they came out.

"Come over here," I said as I motioned him to me.

He came over and set himself over my aching penis. I set my hands on his waist and waited as he patiently put lowered himself.

There isn't words to explain how good it felt. His body sucked me in so well and it was hot. My penis was enveloped into his body, and I have never felt anything better than what I was feeling. My hormones and dick were demanding me to just pound into him right then and there, but I waited, knowing it would have been painful for him if I did.

He lowered himself slowly and stopped before my penis was all the way in. I took the liberty to push the rest of him down onto me.

"Ah!" he yelled as pain shot all through out his body. I waited patiently for him to adjust to my large penis.

After a few moments, he rose up and slowly lowered himself down. It felt so fucking good, I never experience anything better. His hot body just felt so fucking good, I felt as if I was going to go insane. I couldn't help but moan to the large amount of pleasure that was going throughout my body. He quickened our pace, and it got even better. My dick was the happiest it has ever been, and so was I.

I grabbed his cock firmly and began pumping it in time with his movements, earning another loud sweet moan from his lips. I leaned into his ear and began nibbling and biting again.

"You're such a fucking slut," I began whispering, "Your little hole is sucking me in so fucking nicely. I didn't know you were so needy. Your penis is so hard too and just begging to cum. You're such a good little slut, you're enjoying this a lot aren't you?"

And all I got in reply was a nice long moan, which was fine with me. He was a little whore that needed nothing but sex. He looked so fucking sexy riding me.

"Open your legs up more," I demanded once again, and he did.

I had a clear view of his hole sucking me in, my dick sliding in and out, in and out of his hot body. I saw his tight balls bounce up and down with his movements, ready to burst his load on our sweaty bodies. The scene was so hot.

Our pace now was much faster, and it felt so fucking good. There was nothing but moans and the sound of wet skin. I felt my orgasm coming, but there was no way I was going to cum before he did. I pumped his dick faster and faster and then I felt his body tighten even more around my member.

"AH! Lawliet!" he screamed as he shot his load all over our bodies.

"Light!" I screamed as I came, the tightening around my dick being way to much for me to handle.

I slid off the head board and pulled myself out of Light's hot body. We were both panting, and I turned to face him.

"That was fucking amazing," he said in between pants.

I laughed and trailed a finger across his body, picking up some of his cum. I put my finger into my mouth, tasting his delicious cum once again. He looked at me and waited for me to reply.

"Next time," I began as I pulled our bodies closer. Our sweat and cum covered bodies were now touching, "I'll make it even more interesting."

All I heard was a chuckle before we both began dozing off.

* * *

**So, sorry for my hardcore lateness on updating this story, but it's been a stressful school year..**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and that I didn't do too horrible. First lemon scene, so review with advice, criticism, or anything, that'd be GREAT!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying your holidays! **

**-Sayura K.  
**


End file.
